Corinth's Pack (1900's)
Corinth's original pack, including her first imprintee, were a group of Quileutes that lived on the La Push Reservation and are the ancestors of the current shape-shifters of La Push. Joseph Black and Rebekah Joseph Black was the alpha of the time and imprinted on Rebekah of the Makah tribe when they were in their early twenties. The two were both very serious and strict when it came to the rest of the pack and as such took on a sort of parental role, Rebekah especially with her fellow imprints. Corinth describes her as being very similar to Rosalie in her beauty and intensity. Joseph was away patrolling along with the others when the imprints were attacked. Rebekah was the first to be killed, Una spotting her body outside in the yard before going to inform the others. After Rebekah was murdered, Joseph married Jane Clearwater. They are the great-grandparents of Jacob Black. Gene Lahote and Una Gene was Joseph's Beta and so the second in command in the pack. He and Una had been childhood friends and she was very happy when he imprinted after he explained that he had always had feelings for her. The two of them were very much in love and Corinth describes them as rarely separate and Una as being a happy and uplifting member of the pack. Gene was away patrolling with the others when the imprints were attacked. Una warned the other girls after seeing Rebekah's body in the yard and attempted to sneak the rest out of the house but was unsuccessful. She was fed on by Victoria, James, and Lorent along with her fellow imprints including her baby sister, Lulu. After Una's death, Gene married Caleb and Levi's sister, Ruth Uley. They are the great grandparents of Paul Lahote. Levi Uley and Lulu Levi was a member of Joseph Black's pack and imprinted on Lulu, Una's little sister, just weeks after she was born. Due to their extreme age difference, the two had a sibling-like relationship, with Levi often doting on Lulu, Corinth describing the girl as "having the wolf wrapped around her finger". Levi was away patrolling with the others when the imprints were attacked. After Una saw Rebekah's body in the yard, she hurried Lulu upstairs to fetch the others and then tried to take them away from the house. They failed, however, and Lulu was killed along with the rest at the age of 5. After Lulu was killed, Levi married Ellen Longtree and they had two sons. They are the great-grandparents of Sam Uley Caleb Uley and Mary Smith Caleb was Levi's older brother and the only member of the pack to imprint on someone from off the reservation. Mary Smith was a 15 year older settler and though the two had many differences, they were very fond of each other and Mary agreed to stay on the reservation in times of danger. Caleb was away patrolling with the others when the imprints were attacked. Mary was the second to die, running into Victoria when she attempted to flee out the front door. It is later revealed that Mary was not killed, instead left with vampire venom poisoning her blood stream, leaving her in agony as the others were murdered. The pack abandoned her far off the reservation near Canada, Caleb refusing to take her life. Caleb went on to marry Alica Huautah and the two are the great-grandparents of Leah and Seth Clearwater, the later of whom goes on to imprint on Mary Smith though she now goes as Corinth Poole. Quil Ateara I and Mai Quil and Mai were arranged to be married before he joined the pack and so took very little time to adjust to the imprinting. Corinth tells Mona that Mai was a lot like Kim in that she seemed very quiet and unassuming until you really spoke with her. She also notes that both girls had the tendency to panic under duress. Quil was out patrolling with the others when the imprints were attacked. Mai along with Una attempted to smuggle the younger girls out of the house in search of the pack but were stopped by the vampires. Mai died after being fed on along with the others. After Mai's death, Quil moved on to marry Ohie Akiha. They are the great-great grandparents of Quil Ateara V. Billy Peterson and Annabelle Billy was a member of Joseph's pack and imprinted on Annabelle when she was 5 and visited the reservation to play with Lulu. Because of their age difference, they had a sibling sort of relationship, though Billy sometimes stepped in where Annabelle's father was absent. Billy was away patrolling with the others when the vampires found the imprints. Anabelle was literally carried through the ordeal by Mai, but they were unable to escape and Ananbelle was killed along with the rest. After Annabelle's death, Billy married a white woman from off the reservation named Faith Summers. The two are the great-grandparents of Colin Littlesea.